


Lullaby For A Stormy Night

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: One version of the night you and Bucky got together.





	Lullaby For A Stormy Night

“It was a dark and stormy night…” you began.

“Really?” He rolled his eyes and you frowned.

“What?”

“That’s really how you’re starting this?” The smirk on his face was infuriating and adorable.

“Well it was a dark and stormy night, it’s not like it was mid-afternoon in the depths of summer.” You argued and he leaned against the doorframe, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Still doll…” you chose to ignore him and continue your story.

“It was a dark and stormy night, the rain was pounding harshly against the many, many windows that Stark insisted was a great idea when he put the tower together.”

“I thought you liked the windows. You always say the natural light…” Glaring at him he held his hands up in mock surrender.

“Listen, Buck, you wanna tell the story then please be my guest but if not I suggest you shut up and let me tell it my way. Right, where was I?”

“Dramatically describing the rain hitting the windows.” He smirked, shaking his head as he looked at you affectionately.

“It was a night not unlike tonight. The thunder had woken me and I decided the best course of action would be to go make myself a nice hot chocolate and maybe watch the rain for a while until I could get back to sleep…”

The thunder exploded swiftly followed by a flash of lightning which illuminated the entire room in an eerie glow before plunging it back into darkness. You couldn’t say for certain that was what had woken you but as you sat bolt upright in bed it did appear to be the most likely culprit. With a sigh, you flopped back onto your bed and contemplated your options. The surge of adrenaline which had just coursed through you meant an immediate return to sleep was unlikely and you didn’t feel the urge to relieve your bladder so you settled on getting up and going to make yourself a nice warm drink. 

Padding into the kitchen you glanced over into the living area to see the outline of a bulky figure slumped on the sofa in the dark. Frowning you wondered which of the resident insomniacs it might be and decided as you were awake you may as well be sociable. The figure turned, presumably to look at you, as you approached and a well timed flash of lightning illuminated the tear-stained face of Bucky Barnes. Your eyes widened and he looked away in embarrassment. He’d had another of his nightmares and had to get out of his room, get somewhere a little more open. He hadn’t expected anyone else to be wandering around at this time.

Sitting on the sofa next to him you pulled your feet up beneath you and reached out to rest your hand on his arm. Your body shook with a sudden shiver and you silently cursed yourself for not bringing your blanket with you on this little trek. Just as you were chastising yourself you felt a warmth envelop you as Bucky wrapped his blanket over your shoulder, bringing the two of you closer as you shared the fleecy material. You smiled up at him appreciatively and turned to watch the torrent of rain pelting the glass. 

There was just something about storms that you loved. A sense that the rain was washing everything clean, that in the morning there would be that fresh smell of a purified world. The thunder rumbled again and you felt your companion tense at the noise. Instinctively you reached over and pulled his head down to rest against you, wrapping your arms around him in a tender embrace. Resting your head on top of his your fingers wound through his hair as if you were comforting a small child afraid of the storm. You knew this was more than fear of the weather, that your friend often avoided sleep because the horrors of dreams were far worse than anything the world could provide. Settling back on the sofa with Bucky nestled against you, you looked out of the window once again and could see the trees in the distance swaying precariously under the attention of the wind. They reminded you once again that imagination is far more terrifying than reality. Countless times as a child the tapping of a branch or the shadow of skeletal hands reaching to grab you from your bed had stolen sleep from you only for you to wake in the morning and discover nothing but a plain old tree. 

Without thinking you bent your head and placed a gentle kiss on Buckys forehead. Realising what you had just done you tensed, causing him to look up at you curiously. He seemed calmer now and you couldn’t say if that was due to the passing of the storm or your presence. You had known Bucky for a while now, in fact, you would consider you and the surly soldier quite good friends, but this amount of physical contact was unprecedented between you. He smiled softly at you, leaning over and placing a tender kiss to your cheek. A kiss which lingered a little longer than one purely between friends. As he settled back, resting his head on your chest, his fingers interlocked with yours and you began to realise how much he really meant to you. 

The following morning Clint had discovered the pair of you cuddled up on the sofa together peacefully asleep and after taking several photos and sending them to practically everyone he knew he pulled the blanket up over you both and left you to rest.

“And that, little one is mommys version of when I realised I was in love with your infuriating father.” You had felt the moment she had drifted off in your arms, her head growing heavy but you had continued your tale. Carefully carrying the sleeping baby over to her crib, you bent down to gently place her on the soft mattress, placing a blanket over her tiny limbs. You felt Bucky come and stand behind you, his hands on your hips and his chin resting on your shoulder, both of you looking down in awe at the tiny human you had created together. 

“I love the way you tell that story doll.” He whispered and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. “You do know that’s not even close to my version though.”


End file.
